Vs. Jynx
Vs. Jynx is the second episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 9/26/2015. Story Ian, Bayleef, Elise, Togepi and Conway travel through the Ice Path, the cavern being dark. Stalactites hang from the ceiling, as the floors are icy in spots and rock in others. Bayleef: (Nervously) Bay. Ian: Ice floors difficult for you, girl? Bayleef: Bay. Ian: Alright. Take a rest. Ian returns Bayleef, as he pulls out another Pokéball. Elise: Who’s that Pokémon? Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Delibird. Delibird: Deli, deli! Ian: Delibird, we’re going to get some training in. Especially if you’re going to be ready for the Pokémon League. Delibird: (Eager) Deli! Ian: I’ll see you guys at the end. Take care not to get lost. Ian sidesteps off to the side, seemingly disappearing. Delibird follows, Elise scoffing. Elise: Ugh! The nerve of him! Wandering off like that and saying that we’re the ones to get lost. Conway: Don’t worry. He’ll be fine. He usually is. Ian slides down a trail, following the path. Delibird flies after him, extremely cheery. Delibird: Deli, deli! Delibird crashes into a stalactite, it cracking and breaking off. A horde of Zubat fly off the ceiling, terrifying Delibird. Ian: Stay calm! Blizzard! Delibird regains focus, as he swings his tail back and forth, releasing a Blizzard at the Zubat. The Zubat group are hit, and they fly out of it, away from Delibird. Delibird lands, embarrassedly rubbing the back of its head. Ian: Have to keep your head up, Delibird. Delibird: Deli. Ian: Let’s try something a little tougher. Swinub: Swi! Ian turns, seeing a pack of Swinub, led by a Piloswine. The Piloswine’s tusks are shorter than Pryce’s Piloswine. Ian: We’d be immune to Ground attacks. Let’s give it a go. Use Present! Delibird reaches into his tail, pulling out Present bombs. They explode around the Swinub, causing them to panic and scurry. Piloswine is angry, as it turns to face Ian and Delibird. Ian: Sorry. But we want a battle. Piloswine glows with a white aura, as an after image forms. It transfers in front of Piloswine into a silver orb. Piloswine fires Ancient Power, hitting Delibird hard. Delibird chirps inconspicuously, Ian holding it. Ian: Come on, Delibird. Hold it together. Piloswine bellows, as the Swinub rally together behind her. The Piloswine and Swinub all stomp the ground with Earthquake, shaking the cave violently. The ground breaks underneath Ian and Delibird, them falling to levels below. End Scene Elise and Conway are traveling through the upper levels, when the cavern shakes, the two stumbling down to their knees. Togepi cheers happily. Togepi: (Voice vibrating) Ppppppppppprrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiii. Stalactites fall around them, shattering. The shaking stops, the two recuperating. Elise: What was that? Conway: Felt like an Earthquake. And with that magnitude of one, I think Ian bit off a bit more than he could chew in this case. Elise: We have to find him. Conway: On it. Houndoom! Conway throws a Pokéball, choosing Houndoom. Houndoom: Hou! Conway: Use Oder Sleuth. Find Ian. Houndoom nods, as his nose glows green. He sniffs the ground, working on finding Ian’s scent. He peeks up, and runs off, following the scent. Conway: He’ll be fine. Elise: But the sooner we find him, the better. Ian and Delibird are under a pile of rubble, Ian pushing through. Delibird comes out, groaning. Ian: You doing alright? Delibird: (Weakly) Deli. Ian: Alright. I’ve got some food. Ian pulls out a bowl and a container of Pokémon food. He pours the food into the bowl, as Delibird happily dives into the food. A Smoochum comes up from behind, reaching into the food bowl. She takes some of the food, Delibird noticing. Delibird: (Angry) Deli! Deli, deli! Delibird Plucks at Smoochum, as she runs off. Delibird flies after Smoochum, when it goes around the corner. Delibird goes around the corner, as a Jynx comes at him, wailing at it. Jynx: Jjjjjjyyyyyyyynnnnnnnxxxxxx! Jynx raises her hand, and slaps Delibird with her palm. Delibird flies back, as Ian catches up. Ian: What happened this time? Delibird, use Present! Delibird throws Presents, exploding around Jynx. Jynx wails, as a Blizzard shoots out of the smoke. Delibird is hit, but then uses its own Blizzard to counter it. Jynx then blows a kiss, releasing a lip shaped wave at Delibird. It hits Delibird, as it gets drowsy for a moment. Delibird then shakes it off, re-energized. Delibird: Deli, deli! Ian pulls out the Pokédex, scanning. Pokédex: Lovely Kiss. The signature move of Jynx. Any Pokémon hit by it will fall asleep. Ian: I thought I recognized the ability. Vital Spirit. Delibird: (Eager) Deli. Jynx is angry, as it fires another Blizzard. Delibird takes to the air, dodging. Ian: Go in for Pluck! Delibird’s beak glows with white energy, as it flies down to Pluck at Jynx. Jynx swats it away with Wake Up Slap, knocking Delibird into a stalagmite, breaking it. Ian: Take a piece and use Fling! Delibird grabs a stone, as it puts it in its tail, spinning. Ian then sees the Smoochum peeking out, fearful. Ian: Delibird! Wait! Delibird: Deli?! Delibird tries to stop, when it releases the stone. Smoochum screams, as it glows with a light blue aura. Confusion catches the stone, launching it back at Delibird. Ian moves forward, catching the stone. He drops it, then turns to Delibird. Ian: Explain. Delibird: (Frantically) Deli, deli, deli. Deli, deli. Bird. Delibird points at the food bowl as it tries to explain, Ian chuckling. He rubs Delibird’s head, it stoping. Ian: I get it now. Ian goes to the food bowl, adding more food to it. He walks over to Jynx and Smoochum, Jynx still defensive. Ian: It’s okay. Delibird just didn’t know how to share. Here. Ian puts the bowl down, Smoochum approaching. Smoochum touches the food with its lips, then starts eating. Delibird sits down, eating with it. Jynx sighs with relief. Jynx: Jynx. Ian: Sorry about that. Elise: Ian! Houndoom runs up to Ian, as Elise and Conway follow behind. Ian: Hey guys. You get lost? Elise: Ha! We were looking for you! And I can’t believe that you’re just, ugh! Elise walks off in frustration, as Conway chuckles. Conway: She’s fine. How’s the training going? Ian: Uh, good enough. Wouldn’t you agree, Delibird? Delibird: (Mouth full) Deli. Smoochum: (Mouth full) Smooch! Delibird and Smoochum finish eating, as Ian picks up the bowl. Ian: Well, time to go. Take care, Jynx, Smoochum. Ian walks off, Jynx and Smoochum waving goodbye. Delibird flies after Ian, as Conway and Houndoom team up with them. Ian: So, you find the way out of here? Main Events * Ian gets training in with Delibird. * Delibird's ability is revealed to by Vital Spirit. * Conway's Houndoom is revealed to know Odor Sleuth. * It's confirmed that Pryce's Piloswine was Male. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Delibird (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Houndoom (Conway's) * Zubat (several) * Swinub (several) * Piloswine (mother) * Smoochum * Jynx Trivia * This episode is partially based off the anime episode Three Jynx and a Baby. * This is one of the few episodes specifically depicting Ian training with one of his Pokémon as being the main theme of an episode. * This episode takes one through the Ice Path. * This is the third episode in a row to feature a Piloswine. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise